


Más allá de las espinas

by Jocho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocho/pseuds/Jocho
Summary: Más allá de las espinasEl gran ciervo es reyRojo y negro sin un rayo de luzPero un día el sol de puro curiosoLogra cruzar¿Podrán el sol y el ciervo llegarse a amar?
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. El encuentro

Erase una vez un enorme y prospero reino gobernado por dos crueles pero justos reyes quienes fueron bendecidos con una hija de cabellos tan amarillos y brillantes como el sol de la mañana. Ellos la amaban y cuidaban con total entrega pero a medida que crecía la princesa también crecían la duda y el miedo en los corazones de ambos padres, la pequeña era tan buena y pura, su corazón tan grande y entregado que jamás lograba ver la verdadera maldad en los demás ¿Podría aquella chica de tan gentiles sentimientos gobernar? ¿Podría algún día entender que no todo en la vida es campos llenos de flores y dulces postres? ¿Podría guiarlos a la victoria en una guerra, pasando por encima de los demás? Los padres suspiraban y pedían al cielo ayuda para ella.

Además de bondadosa y gentil la princesa era igualmente hermosa, valiente, inteligente y curiosa. Conocía cada parte de la historia de su reíno siendo sus favoritos los relatos de folclor: magia, hechizos, talismanes y espíritus salvajes, había uno en especial que recordaba de memoria "El gran ciervo rojo del bosque y el rayo de sol". Lo adoró desde la primera vez que su madre se lo contó y era aquella historia la que pedía todas las noches antes de dormir en sus años de infancia cuando todo parecía maravilloso.

Pero así como crecemos también crece nuestro entendimiento del mundo: no todo es tan bueno, no todos son honestos y que muchas veces quienes más aman son quienes más podrían herirte, así como sus padres lo hicieron el día que los oyó por accidente.

"No lo sé cariño, Charlotte es tan buena... Cualquiera se aprovecharía de ella" dijo su madre con tono angustiado.

"Lo sé, mí vida, lo sé. Yo también estoy preocupado" tomó la mano de su esposa y la acarició con ternura "No creo que pueda con el peso de la corona ¿Qué haría frente un conflicto? ¿Darles a todos pastel y un beso en la frente?", dejó escapar un pesado suspiro "Creo que deberemos buscar otro heredero al trono". 

Su cuerpo enfrió de golpe, su pecho le dolió y en su garganta un apretado nudo le impedía respirar con normalidad ¿Eso era para sus padres? ¿Una carga, un estorbo, una decepción?. Sin saber cómo empezó a correr, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, necesitaba alejarse cuanto antes, tenía que salir del palacio. 

Solo se detuvo cuando una rama le hizo tropezar. Apoyando sus manos cayó sobre la tierra que ensució su blanco vestido, no le importó, nada importa más que aquellas lágrimas que nublaban su vista y el dolor en le pecho, apoyó su cabeza contra el piso y gritó con toda su fuerza y tristeza. Pájaros volaron desde sus puestos en los altos arboles y por un momento nada más que el eco de aquel gritó se escuchó, de pronto, unos pazos suaves y tranquilos comenzaron a acercase.

Limpió su rostro de manera rápida y torpe, quizás algún guardia la había seguido y su estatus no le permitía ser vista por nadie en aquel deplorable estado pero al levantar su vista la sorpresa la hizo olvidar, ahí frente a ella a tan solo unos pasos de distancia estaba un enorme y precioso ciervo de rojo pelaje y grandes astas negras mirándola fijamente. Ella se paralizó y lo miró de vuelta, de la nada el ciervo dio media vuelta se perdió de su vista.

Sin perder un minuto se levantó y corrió tras el animal, algo en ella le decía que debía seguirlo, que debía tenerlo cerca. Guiándose por los sonidos de sus pasos se abrió camino entre la espesa flora del bosque y el viejo poema que acompañaba a la historia resonaba fuerte en su cabeza.

 _Feliz el gran ciervo corre_   
_Contemplando todo su reinar_   
_El sol viéndolo tan contento_   
_Con él quiso jugar_   
_Entendiendo lo que el sol quería_   
_el ciervo no lo hizo esperar_   
_Corriendo con gran fuerza y habilidad_   
_Entre un campo es rosas y espinas_   
_El gran rey se logró ocultar_   
_El sol ante esto se detuvo_   
_Podría..._

“¿Podría el sol también cruzar?” dijo en voz alta mientras contemplaba enormes y gruesas espinas negras adornadas con grandes rosas rojas bloquear el camino. Entre los torcidos tallos pudo notar unos ojos observándole ¿La estaba invitando a pasar?


	2. Las rosas

“¿Podría el sol también cruzar?” dijo en voz alta mientras contemplaba enormes y gruesas espinas negras adornadas con grandes rosas rojas bloquear el camino. Entre los torcidos tallos pudo notar unos ojos observándole ¿La estaba invitando a pasar?. Dudó un par de minutos ¿Podría hacerlo? No es como si no supiera escalar, siempre que podía se escapaba del castillo y trepaba los árboles más grandes del jardín pero las grandes espinas le hacían bacilar un poco, finalmente juntó toda su valentía y quitándose sus zapatos de tacón (le sorprendía sobremanera no haberse roto el tobillo corriendo con aquellos zapatos por el bosque) y arremangando su vestido por sobre sus rodillas comenzó su camino hasta la cima.

Del otro lado el gran ciervo le miraba atentamente y notó como la princesa era cuidadosa de no maltratar alguna rosa en su camino, incluso cuando eso le hizo casi caer varias veces. Casi dio salto cuando la chica cayó justo en frente de él con una gracia que no había visto nunca en ningún humano. Se observaron por unos minutos sin despegar sus miradas hasta que el ciervo volvió a girarse y comenzó a caminar a un paso lento como esperando ser seguido por Charlotte quien así lo hizo. 

Ella miraba a su alrededor y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: grandes arboles de oscura madera escondían gran parte del cielo, cerca de la tierra grandes arbustos de gruesas y rojas hojas se extendían a los lados de lo que parecía ser un camino que era recorrido por el ciervo y ella. Entre las hojas podía escuchar rápidos movimientos, probablemente de curiosos y pequeños animales; en lo que parecía el final del camino pudo divisar parte del tronco de un árbol cuyas grandes raíces parecían formar un trono que también estaba adornado con rosas idénticas a las de hace unos momentos .

Cuando estuvieron frente a esta especie de trono el gran ciervo se detuvo, se giró y lentamente hizo una reverencia a Charlotte quien sorprendida respondió de la misma forma. De pronto, justo ahí frente a sus ojos, entre negro humo y polvo el animal tomó la forma de un hombre: era una cabeza y media más alto que ella, su piel era oscura de un tono gris, su cabeza mantenía las orejas y astas de su forma animal pero cubiertas de un cabello rojizo de puntas negras […] La chica cubrió su boca mientras que el ahora hombre le observaba con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bueno, princesa, es un honor tenerla de visita en mis tierras. - un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Charlotte al escucharlo hablar. Su voz se escuchaba un tanto lejana a pesar de tenerlo en frente pero su tono era amigable, incluso algo encantador- No puedo recordar la última vez que alguien tan importante se tomó la molestia de venir ¡Y que forma de llegar! Gritos, persecuciones, incluso escaló aquellos enormes espinos sin importarle romper tan preciosos ropajes… - le miró de arriba a abajo haciéndola sonrojar un poco- Es usted muy interesante, majestad.

\- No puedo creerlo… usted es el ciervo, el gran ciervo del cuento… - ella se acercó para mirarle mejor,  é l dio un pequeño paso atrás por el repentino movimiento pero no dijo nada y en cambio siguió sonriendo- Es real…

\- Claro que sí, majestad, tan real como usted que respira. Vuelvo a darle la bienvenida a mí humilde reino. - tomó la mano derecha de la rubia y agachándose un tanto depositó un suave beso sobre sus nudillos-

\- M-muchas gracias, alteza.  \- sonrió nerviosa ante el acto del más alto- No estaría aquí si no me hubiese permitido entrar ¿Podría saber el nombre de aquel que comanda estos lares?

\- Qué modales los míos, mis sinceras disculpas. - volvió a pararse erguido- Mí nombre es Alastor, conocido también como El Gran ciervo Rojo. Yo soy quién, desde antes que tus antepasados llegaran aquí, reina y gobierna sobre todo lo que se encuentra detrás de las rosas.

\- Rey Alastor, es un placer saludarlo. - volvió a hacer una reverencia que a los ojos de Alastor no fue más que perfectamente elegante y grácil- Mi nombre es Charlotte Magne, princesa y heredera de todo aquello que se encuentra del otro lado del rosal.

- Maravilloso nombre para tan perfecta criatura.


End file.
